


Satisfied

by Heather_Grey



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Entries [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Hamilton, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Next Generation, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Older Harry, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Tension, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), True Love, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: The wedding was incredible, anyone would've thought so, but it only made Draco Malfoy's throat fill with bile. Most likely due to the fact that the beautiful girl on his son's arm should've, could've, been his. But she slipped right out of his fingers and right into Scorpius' a little over a year ago, changing everyone's lives. (No actual Hamilton characters, just an inspired plot)





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago I saw Hamilton on Broadway, and my life was forever changed! It blew me away! And, of course, I immediately wanted to do a Hamilton and HP crossover. Yet I didn’t know how everyone would perceive it, if it would do well. But when the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition came out with their round 13 prompts, I was so shocked and amazed that one of said prompts was the song “Satisfied” from Hamilton. It is a sign that I have to write an inspired story! Therefore, using the prompt ‘rainy’ and the treat prompt ‘Niffler,’ I did just that! If this story does well enough I would really like to write a whole series. Just about different Harry Potter scenes and characters inspired by Hamilton, just like this one. Leave a comment if you would like to see that! Also, please favorite, comment, and follow this story in particular. It would mean so much! But without farther ado, I present “Satisfied.”

Their wedding was beautiful, Rose and Scorpius’. They opted for it to be during the winter, complete with a steady, delicate snowfall falling outside. It set the tone for a warm fire and the newlyweds dancing to muggle jazz. The wedding was incredible, anyone would’ve thought so, but it only made Draco Malfoy’s throat fill with bile. Most likely due to the fact that the beautiful girl on his son’s arm should’ve, could’ve, been his. But she slipped right out of his fingers and right into Scorpius’ a little over a year ago, changing everyone’s lives.

 

—————- One and a Half Years Before———————

 

The rain was falling heavily on the day of the Ministry’s Annual Victory Day Ball, coming May 2nd every year since the infamous Battle of Hogwarts. The rain was so bad it was almost coming down in sheets, making it hard for anyone to even get out of their house. But still, there must've been at least 200 people present to catch glimpses of the Wizarding Saviors.

 

They would come in likes gods, even 22 years after. The photographer’s cameras flashed and their quills could be heard scratching, all while they were yelling out questions about the heroes’ families or jobs. But they would just smile and ignore the pesky reporters, choosing to solely focus on posing for the cameras with their partners and families. Especially the Golden Trio, choosing this year to bring their children along for the first time ever after previously almost trying to hide them from any media. So all of the young Potter and Weasley brats were crawling all over the place, creating a chaos no one wanted.

 

But it actually worked out for people like the Malfoy family, who normally would detest the situation. But since this would be their first ball being a total number of two, after Astoria died 6 months prior, they were glad the questions weren't all on them. Even though it didn't make it any easier, especially since the annual ball was one of her favorite events of the year. Astoria always believed it was a wonderful way to show the public just how far their family had come since the war. But now that she was gone Draco and his son Scorpius lacked all faith in the event, only coming to honor her memory.

 

Yet when Malfoy senior was on his way out of the lavish men’s bathroom he bumped into someone who would change his life, a girl with dark, auburn hair and hazel eyes. “Omph!” Both Draco and the girl said in unison as their bodies collided, the force sending her falling towards the ground.

 

“Excuse me,” Draco said quickly as he helped the girl up, lending his calloused hand to her own.

 

“No, excuse me.” The girl replied as she balanced back on her own two feet, giving him a grateful smile, all while her eyes gleamed with personality. Both of them let out a few nervous chuckles, and after a moment the girl began to turn away. Yet something in Draco couldn't let that happen, and out of a moment of weakness he grabbed her hand.

 

She spun around with confusion and interest peaked in her eyes. “Yes?” She questioned.

 

“Your eyes, it’s so funny, they remind me of someone I’ve known before. But most of all, they remind me of myself. You know, the kind that is never satisfied.” Draco said without thinking.

 

She just blushed at his words, focusing her vision on her heeled shoes. “Thank you.” was all she whispered.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” He said as he held out his hand, prompting the girl to shake it.

 

“Rose.” She responded.

 

“Rose who?”

 

“It’s just Rose, my last name doesn’t matter.”

 

Her answer shocked the Slytherin, yet made him smile. She was different than anyone he’d met before, she didn't advertise her family or her name. She wasn’t dictated by it. “I, I just like to think it doesn't mean anything, you know, my last name. I can make my own future, and name shouldn’t dictate that.” She finished.

 

“My opinions exactly,” Draco said in response.

 

“I mean, that makes sense, especially after all I read in the paper. About how you try to distance yourself from your past and parents and all. And…and I really admire that, it's really inspirational. I can’t help but think, I don’t know, that maybe it truly helped change some one’s life. Since you’re not the only one who wants to distance themselves from people they can’t seem to.” She stuttered out and Draco just smiled even broader, she is definitely something else. He was almost positive of that.

 

Their conversation must’ve lasted 2 to 3 minute more, mostly revolving around what he was doing to change minds. She had great opinions, ones that he agreed with and yet opposed at the same time. And for the short time, they talked he knew she was the type of girl you could debate with and be madly in love with at the same time. The kind of girl you want to be with for the rest of your life, and boy did he want to. More so than he ever did with Astoria.

 

But, during one of her well-made points, Draco saw his son’s face come around the corner into the long hallway the pair was standing in. He saw his son’s eyes light up at the sight of Rose and his immediate move to make a beeline towards her, all complete with a face that could only be described as the face of one in love. Then it dawned on Draco that Scorpius was in love with this girl, this Rose, and has been for longer than he. And Draco didn’t know what to do about it.

 

“Dad! Rose!” Scorpius called out as he approached the pair, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Scorpius!” Rose exclaimed at the sight of him, confirming Draco’s belief that the pair had met previously.

 

“You two have met before?” He asked, trying to gauge their relationship. Friends? Ex-lovers? Acquaintances?

 

“Yup.” Scorpius simply replied before elaborating. “Rose and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. So she, like myself, graduated this past May.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Draco said, a mix between surprise and anger running through his brain. It was in that moment that Draco began to realize three truths about his situation.

 

Number one: She was at least 20 years younger than him, the exact same age as his son. And even if that doesn’t deter him away from his incredible longing and attraction he felt for the girl, it makes him fill with guilt. He felt guilty for wanting someone that young, someone so pure.

 

“How had I never heard of her before then? I could’ve sworn you would’ve mentioned someone like her before in your letters. After all, how couldn’t you?” Draco said, following up his previous statement. And even if he didn't glance at her while he said it, Draco could see Rose’s face turn rosy from the corner of his eye. Scorpius just ignored it.

 

“But Father, I did. Maybe you just don’t know it’s the same girl, but her full name is…” Scorpius began, but Rose cut him off.

 

“Stop it Scorpius.” She demand, but he also chose to ignore that comment.

 

“Rose Weasley.”

 

Truth Number Two: He knew she had seemed familiar before, her eyes reminding him of someone he knew when he was younger. It wasn’t until he heard her full name that he was reminded of who, Hermione Granger, his school-boy crush. But here he is, attracted to the same pair of eyes on another, her daughter, more so than he ever felt with his wife. And it would make sense he didn't recognize her before, her parents did an amazing job of keeping her pictures out of the paper. But now he knows exactly who she is, and has to make up his mind on what he was going to about it.

 

“Well, Scorpius,” He began as before turning to Rose who was still standing next to him, all while sadness was racking his face, “and Miss Weasley, I heard the beauty of outdoors is never subtracted with rainfall. Maybe you two might find joy talking a walk if you are able to get past the downpour going on outside.”

 

“Wonderful idea Father,” Scorpius said almost too quickly as he took Rose’s hand in his own, beginning to lead her outside. And even if Rose let him pull her away, she didn’t break her gaze with Draco until she had to. Draco knew she wanted him over his son, yet he knew his son.

 

Because there was truth number three: He knew his son was in love the second he saw his face. And even if it would've been easy to steal Rose from his son he couldn’t, his son would never forgive him. Especially since it would’ve been so soon after Astoria’s death, his mother’s death. Therefore Rose was his son’s, to love and to wed. The only thing Draco could have is her eyes in his visions and fantasies. Yet, even though he doubts it, he hopes often she will one day grow to be satisfied. Even if he knows he could never gown too be the same.

 

So what did he decide to do about it? He gave her up, he found her and let her go.


End file.
